


peace and domesticity

by cougarlips



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, how come we cant have endgame jaia, we could have had it all honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: They existed in a bubble, the world and its problems muffled, distant and fading faster with every second.





	peace and domesticity

Her hair stood out like a halo around her and Jace sat mesmerized underneath her weight. A smile played out on her lips and her fingers weaved through his hair, soft against the grain.

“You’ll need a trim soon,” she told him, her words casual and soft like an afterthought.

They existed in a bubble, the world and its problems muffled, distant and fading faster with every second. With his arms tied around her waist, fingers slipping through her belt loops, Jace thought he could live happily if this is what he had to look forward to every day.

“I’ll write it into my schedule,” he replied. The sarcasm dripped from his tone but she laughed, the sound warm and full.

“Right,” she said. “Because your schedule is so busy these days, Mr. Herondale.” She raised an eyebrow, still smirking. “How _is_ Alec doing since you made him Head?”

Jace snorted, his head falling forward and dropping against her chest. “I walked into that one,” he conceded.

Something inside him fluttered when he felt her laugh, but when she laid her arms across his shoulders and pressed her lips to the top of his head he thought his heart was ready to burst out of his chest.

It wouldn’t last much longer, not with the way the clock across from them ticked away and the sun began shining over the horizon, but she was warm under his hands and her laugh was like honey in his ears. He at least could have this, have _her_ , for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> my sh blog is [@battlemagnus](http://battlemagnus.tumblr.com) :^)


End file.
